happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinem-All
"Cinem-All" is a fan-made episode. Plot Detective Toothy is reading a newspaper whose main headline photo depicts a chalk outline of a generic tree friend near a cinema building. Coincidentally, he happens to walk by said building. A brand new noir-esque movie is going to be played there, starring Smith. Smith himself is attending the premiere, going to the ticket booth. Giggles, recognizing the movie star, greets him and happily allows him to see the premiere for free. Toothy also takes interest in the new movie, but when he tries to enter, Giggles asks him to buy a ticket first. Annoyed by this, he begins to rummage through his trench coat's pockets for some money. Inside, Smith's stomach begins to growl, so before things go worse, he decides to buy some snacks at the concession stand. Lammy greets him, and like Giggles earlier, offers her service for free in the form of a large bag of popcorn. After a while, Toothy finally manages to buy a ticket and thus enter the cinema. Smith happens to pass by him, carrying a bag of popcorn and wiping something off his beak using a ball of wool. Seeing the popcorn makes Toothy hungry, so he proceeds to go to the concession stand. When he arrives at the stand, he is surprised to find no one standing by and selling the snacks. He suddenly smells something horrible and that is when he tries to take a peek beyond the counter. He is greeted with a pool of blood and some wool scattered all over the place, as well as a half-eaten pickle. Shocked by this, Toothy decides to take some notes on this and checks his newspaper again. Inside the movie theater where Smith's movie is about to be screened, Smith has just arrived. Pop, Cub, and Kibble are there too. The room then darkens as the movie is about to start. It is a sepia-toned movie depicting a leather jacket-wearing Smith just standing stiffly against a tuxedo-wearing Pop who is questioning him, all while the tense Hearty and Beautiful can only watch. Back at the theater, Cub just laughs happily at his father being on film, while the annoyed Pop keeps hushing him. Meanwhile, Toothy arrives late, just in time for the scene between Pop and Smith to escalate into a more tense "argument." The in-movie Smith blinks and finally shows a grumpy expression as if he is feeling offended, then he strikes first. Pop retaliates, and the two end up in a violent fight, with Hearty and Beautiful gasping in horror. When Toothy is still looking around to find his seat, his tail ends up knocking the projector, causing the violent scene to flicker multiple times. The actual Smith happens to run out of popcorn somehow, yet he is still hungry. In the middle of this disruption, the eagle uses this chance to eat somebody else. He grabs Cub while Pop is still distracted by the flickering movie screen. Cub then screams as he is eaten, coinciding with a scene of Beautiful screaming in anxiety. Toothy realizes this and fixes up the projector, allowing the movie to play normally again. By then, Smith has returned to his seat, beak and wings covered in blood. Kibble, who notices this as he is sitting next to him, begins to scream in horror, while Pop anxiously tries to call out for his son, oblivious to the fact that the pool of blood near him is his son's. Toothy, who manages to find his seat, hears the panicked screams and gets up, but on his way to the front seats, his tail ends up smacking the projector again. This time, the flicker is more intense. Between the flickering, the incident escalates from Smith feeling hungry for some flesh again and targeting Kibble, Pop still hopelessly trying to find his son, Kibble being pressed into his bucket before being eaten, Pop (and Toothy, who has just arrived) finally watching the bloody mess for real, Smith noticing them before attacking them both, more violent mauling done by Smith on both Pop and Toothy, to, by the time the projector somehow finally fixing itself, Smith already feeling full with partially eaten Pop and Toothy left on the theater floor. The end of this incident happens to coincide with the final scene of Smith winning and Pop lying down in defeat. The now untidy, blood- and organ-covered Smith is seen walking out of the cinema, now with his usual dumb-looking expression. Giggles, who witnesses this, gasps briefly before covering her mouth. Her face turns green and she leaves her ticket booth, going to throw up. Moral "Cinema is a matter of what's in the frame and what's out." Deaths *Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cub are eaten by Smith. *Kibble is pressed into his bucket before being eaten by Smith. *Pop and Toothy are badly mauled by Smith. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total rate: 40% Trivia *Barby can be seen on one unique movie poster that is presumably a parody of sci-fi movies. *Smith is responsible for all the deaths in this episode. *Originally, the cinema theme was going to be used for Smith's own Smoochie, but the writer changed her mind and decided to adapt the planned props into a regular episode instead. *This episode's title is a pun of "seen 'em all." *This episode's moral is a straight-up quotation from Martin Scorsese. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes